


Fake It Till You Make It

by tonto



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Homicide, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, Murder, POV Third Person Omniscient, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, homicidal hanging, homicidal homicide, i lied theres no homicidal hanging, komaeda and hinata are hitmen, why is homicidal hanging not a tag, wink wonk, yall were fOOLEd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonto/pseuds/tonto
Summary: Komaeda is a hitman for Hope's Peak Academy, skilled at the art of making his murders seem like an accident. Hajime is a hitman for Hope's Peak Academy, skilled at the art of just murdering people. Both hired by Jin Kirigiri, they are assigned tasks to fulfill from the headmaster or other important people. Even though the two hitmen have never met each other, they hate each other, one being from the reserve course and the other being an ultimate student. One day, Hajime is forced to hire Komaeda to do a favor that he himself cannot do.orhajime hires komaeda to kill someone and they have to pretend to be in a relationship because plot





	1. Mystery Hitman

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoy this t r a s h

Hajime walked to his classroom, he was early this day, unlike most, and was making the most of it. He had to come early so he could get rid of his target, some nobody who was getting a little bit too interested in the Kamakura Project. Now that the pest was taken care of, Hajime could do whatever he wanted until his next task. Taking his seat in the back of the room, he listened in to the students that were flooding in. Most were just topics such as the upcoming finals and tv shows. One caught Hajime's attention, however, the only reason why was because it was a conversation between an ultimate and a reserve course. They were trying to be secretive as if they were trying to avoid being heard, Hajime was trained to have good hearing in order to successfully stalk his targets so he listened to the conversation with ease.

"M-Mahiru! She's going to kill you, we have to get rid of her," A girl with black hair that was lightly poofy muttered in a low whisper, she was shaking out of fear, Hajime knew the girl, her name was Sato. He never liked Sato, too nosey and wanted to get into everything. Hajime was curious about this conversation, maybe it had some important intel.

The girl named Mahiru shook her head in disbelief, "Why would, Kuzuryu's sister, Natsumi, want to kill me?" the redhead questioned. This statement was no surprise, Natsumi had been threatening Mahiru behind her back, but it was obvious that the blonde would never do it.

"She wants to get into the main course and she thinks that taking you out will let her be able to take a spot, which is why we have to get rid of her," Sato continued, stealing a glance at Natsumi who was entering the room, chatting to some nobodies, probably about drama.

"What do you mean get rid of her?" Mahiru asked, scared to hear the answer, unlike the photographer, Hajime knew exactly what Sato meant.

"We need to kill her."

Mahiru went wide-eyed, tears forming at the edges of her eyes, "I-I can't kill someone! Sa-"

"We have to, there's no choice, you don't have to help me, I'm going to kill her next week so tell me if you're in or not by then," Sato croaked, the bell that signaled students to go to their class interrupted their conversation, swiftly Mahiru walked out of the classroom, muttering Sato a goodbye.

After a class started, Hajime realized how bad the situation was. He was in close relations with Natsumi and he knew three things;  
1\. If Sato killed Natsumi, Fuyuhiko would be beyond pissed.  
2\. Fuyuhiko would probably kill Sato in revenge.  
3\. If Fuyuhiko finds out that Mahiru is an accomplice then he'll probably kill the redhead as well.

Even though Hajime was a skilled hitman, he knew for a fact that having 3 students dead without any cover-up would be detrimental to Hope's Peak's reputation. A thought crossed his mind, what if he just murdered Sato? He then realized that if he did that would only let Mahiru further believe that Natsumi is going to kill her and that would make Mahiru murder Natsumi out of fear. Which would create the whole domino effect with Fuyuhiko. So now that plan A - Y was destroyed in a matter of seconds, another plan came to his mind. Hajime swallowed his pride and decided that plan Z was probably the best and only plan. He would have to ask the main course hitman to murder Sato and make it look like a suicide.

 

* * *

 

Hajime steadily walked into the headmaster's office after school, by now the office and workers in the school knew him all too well, they didn't question what he did in the office. When Jin saw Hajime, he greeted him with open arms, "Ah, if it isn't one of my hitmen, didn't you finish the job I gave you? Why are you here?"

"I was wondering if I could contact the other hitman, the one whos in the main course, I have a request for him, if you don't mind me asking him," Hajime breathed, even though he worked under Jin for five months, it was still nerve-wracking to ask him for something.

The answer Jin replied with startled Hajime, "Sure, here's his number, I'll also notify him that it's the other hitman."

"A-ah, thank you, sir," Hajime bowed, and gladly took the number and walked out of the office. 

With a sigh of relief, he made his way home, it was a quiet walk, most of his walks were in fact. No one was willing to accompany the loner who never spoke to anyone. Eventually, he approached his front door, grabbing his keys and jamming it in his door a few times, he unlocked it. Walking in he plopped on his couch and reached for his phone and the other hitman's number. As he typed in the stranger's number, other than the clicks of the phone, it was utter silence. Hajime lived alone, his family would only visit occasionally. Finally, he got the number down and proceeded to text the complete stranger who he had grown to hate.

**"Hey, you don't know me but I'm the other hitman, I have a favor to ask of you."**

Hajime waited anxiously for the others reply, so far he was only on delivered, it wasn't long until the other person began replying.

_"So, this is the reserve course scum? Why should I even help you anyways, we're enemies we're not supposed to help each other"_

Hajime signed, this main course guy was a real jackass, but Hajime needs his help.

**"Listen, I'm swallowing my pride here, I need your help"**

_"Help with what, and what do I even get out of this anyway?"_

**"I need your help killing someone, I'm not good at making murders seem like accidents so I need your help with that,** **the** **reward, uh, I'll come up with one later."**

 _"Wow, a hitman asking another hitman to kill someone? Pathetic, but I'll help. Meet me at the fountain after school_."

**"Thank you! God, you are a literal lifesaver, seeing as though you're going to be saving 2 peoples lives by killing this person. By the way, my name is Hajime Hinata"**

_"My name is Komaeda Nagito, you better explain this whole situation tomorrow at the fountain."_ **  
**

With a slow exhale Hajime calmed down. He started his homework and did other normal things throughout the rest of the day. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

 

"One hell of a day" was an understatement, it was normal, to begin with, Hajime got up and got ready for school. At school, it was just the same old thing. After school, however, was a joyride. Gathering his things Hajime prepared to go to the fountain, he didn't know why this fountain was such a big thing but he went anyway. When he made it there, he saw a boy. The boy was about his height, he had pale skin and was wearing a main course uniform. The thing that struck him as odd was his hair, it was snow white and extremely fluffy, it was like a cloud. Slowly he approached the boy, the closer Hajime got, the more he realized that he was very gay.

"Are you Hinata - kun?" The white-haired boy asked Hajime, Hajime nodded and Komaeda grabbed him by the hand and started dragging him down the road to a neighborhood. 

"Woah there Komaeda - kun, where are we going?" Hajime questioned, no longer resisting Komaeda and was walking beside him, their hands were still interlocked.

"We're going to my house, to you know, talk about the thing in private," Komaeda answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As the continuously walked, students who were also going home started to notice that Komaeda and Hinata were walking home together, holding hands. This prompted a few questions from classmates and strangers.

"Why are you guys holding hands, you do know that only couples do that?"

"Komaeda - kun, I never knew you dated reserve course students."

Komaeda would mostly do the talking as Hajime reluctantly agreed with everything he said. Finally, they got to Komaeda's house. It was really fucking big, it was a mansion in fact. Even though it took Hajime completely by surprise, he managed to keep his composure and strolled into the house with Komaeda. Maid and butlers surrounded Komaeda and Hajime the second they entered asking if they wanted anything, both Komaeda and Hajime politely declined their offers and Komaeda brought Hajime to his room. They both took a seat on the white-haired boy's bed.

"Now, are you going to explain to me how I'm going to save two lives by killing someone?"


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Hajime discuss the plan for getting rid of Sato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya girl is back and ready to actually write a story girwajogiw

In Komaeda's room, Hajime had explained the entire situation, more or less, with lots of sarcastic remarks made by Komaeda targetting Hajime's storytelling, Hajime finally finished up his reason to asking assistance from Komaeda. By the end of the account, the white-haired boy was deep in thought, thinking about what he would do to get rid of Sato. Which left Hajime to awkwardly fiddle his thumbs and whistle to fill the silence.

After a few moments of careful concentration, Komaeda abruptly blurted out, "Okay, I know what we need to do to make it look like Sato committed suicide," this broke Hajime out of his cycle of whistling and a fake coughing. 

"Wait, really?! That quick?" Hajime gasped, a little bit too amazed by Komaeda's skill in planning out a murder. Komaeda simply laughed obnoxiously, which made Hajime flush a light pink due to how impressed he was. "Oh shut up, I'm only impressed because I thought it would take longer for someone with approximately ten brain cells."

"Smooth, nice recovery, but anyways here's the plan. First of all, we need to accomplish all of this in a very short period of time, or at least, before Mahiru agrees to be Sato's accomplice, around a week if we're lucky and knowing my luck that'll probably be the case. I will get to know Sato through acquaintances or at the very least stalk her and try and find a plausible reason for her killing herself without it seeming out of the blue. You need to be able to accurately replicate Mahiru's handwriting and forge a letter telling Sato that she wants to meet up at Sato's house to discuss the plan to murder Natsumi, we then break into Sato's house and there we can kill her with an overdose or use some other method, we would also need to destory the note we used to manipulate Sato and make sure she doesn't discuss meeting up with Mahiru with anyone," Komaeda explained, the brunette understood the plan perfectly, the only thing that was concerning was a minor detail Komaeda didn't seem to address.

"The plan sounds good Komaeda - kun, but you do realize that keeping tabs on Sato would be suspicious? You would need to hang around the reserve course buildings during your free time and you sure as hell made yourself a reputation with the reserve course students with your whole 'lowly reserve trash' shenanigans," Hajime pointed out, which made Komaeda sigh out in defeat.

The latter went from his upright position from the bed to a horizontal one, his mattress creating an indentation underneath his weight, "I've been a hitman for almost six months Hinata - kun, while you have a point, this slight miscalculation on my part does not mean that I slip up all the time like this," Komaeda said coldly, his voice showing no emotion, even his facial expression was stern and harsh. Hajime winced at this sudden switch in emotion, while Hajime has also been a hitman for about that time he surprisingly didn't turn into a psychopath. The only thing keeping him from fully turning was probably his cousins and his yearning for Hopes Peak Academy. As long as Hajime wanted to stay in the reserve course, he would have to keep being a hitman.

"Gosh, calm down Komaeda - kun, I'm not gonna ruin your reputation as a hitman and I ain't gonna judge you. However we still need to figure out a method of getting close to Sato, so its time to redeem yourself," Hajime said to try and lighten the mood, it worked to a point as Komaeda went back into a deep state of thought. It was time for Hajime to return to his thumb fiddling and coughs.

The cloud haired boy snapped his fingers and sat up, "I got it! We pretend to be in a relationship so I can come over to the reserve course without seeming suspicious," he looked over to Hajime for his agreement to only be met with a bright red brunette. After seeing this he soon realized what his brain had come up with causing himself to be flustered as well.

"W-Why do we have to in a relationship? C-Can't we just pretend that were friends o-or something? I ba-arely know anything about you! H-How am I supposed to fake date you?!" Hajime frantically stuttered out, his heart beating out of his chest as he avoided eye contact with Komaeda.

"W-Well if we're dating no one would see it weird that we're hanging out all of a sudden, but if we only s-started dating then it would be understandable for the sudden attraction to each other and for us to hang out constantly," Komaeda said, also stuttering, he ran his hand through his fluffy hair looking down. 

After a moment Hajime thought about the whole plan and decided that Komaeda was right, "O-Okay we'll do the plan, but only if you don't continue making reserve course remarks, deal?"

"Hahaha! You're the one who came to me with the request so you'll play by my rules, so nope, I will not stop making reserve course remarks at you or anyone. Besides people might think its just a cute way I tease you, or that you're into degrading remarks, so I don't see why I need to stop. The fact that you even thought of bossing me around is shocking so you best not be doing that or else I might just change my mind and stop helping you," Komaeda laughed out, Hajime sighed out as he mentally slapped himself, he was able to distract Komaeda from his whole grudge against the reserve course students for a moment and he went ahead and reminded him all about it.

"You know what, I'm sooooo sorry, now that we established the plan, the only thing we need to establish is our plan for the whole fake dating thing" Hajime exclaimed obviously being sarcastic, Komeada rolled his eyes at this remark.

"How about you came over to my house and made out with me while I was tutoring you and we ended up dating," Komaeda proposed, Hajime's face flushed a bright red at the thought of making out with Komaeda.

"W-What?? What idiot would believe that cover up story?! Stop fantasizing about what you want to do with me and actually come up with a plan dumbass!" Hajime blushed, he gave Komaeda a not so playful punch to the shoulder and Komaeda laughed as his own face began to burn up.

"God, we've only talked for a few hours and you're already heads over heels for me, of course, I'll date you Hinata - kun!" Komaeda gushed sweetly, obviously trying to get on Hajime's nerves, but with that painfully obvious teasing, Hajime came up with a plan for the fake relationship.

"Wow Komaeda - kun, I'm flattered you'll date me! Congrats, we just came up with a fake backstory for our dating story. I come to your house to discuss someone's surprise birthday party and you end up teasing me to the point where you actually ask me out!" Hajime clapped, Komaeda wasn't happy about the change of direction their fake relationship backstory was going but at this point, he just wanted Hajime out of his house so he could think over everything.

"At this point I don't care about the fake relationship backstory, I just want some sleep, so take your leave, be at school early tomorrow so we can look lovey dovey or something and get to know each other so we can successfully look like a couple, oh and I don't know, maybe stalk Sato like the plan originally was," Komaeda groaned as he kicked off his shoes, Hajime relcutantly got up from his seat on the bed and made his leave, giving a small wave as he made his way out of the mansion.


End file.
